Piercings
by Temptress Trickster714
Summary: Deans one night stand leave him with something to remember. Castiel wants snakebites for some reason and Sam has one from Stanford?  NO WINCEST NO DESTIEL NO OC'S if any information is wrong NO FLAMES Read and review pleasee


**Piercings **

**A special thanks to my beta Y.R. Night for helping me on my horrible grammar! **

**Just a little plot bunny I had running around in my head for a while so if anyone's out of character don't be mad**

**I know nothing about real belly button, lip or eyebrow piercings so if I get anything wrong don't hurt me. **

**There is no OC Amanda is just a one night stand and will be gone forever :D**

**Enjoy-**

**I do not own supernatural no matter how much I wish I did.**

Amanda slowly rolled out of bed and smiled to herself as she looked at the sleeping form next to her. Warm brown hair and brilliant green eyes that lit up like fireworks, a delicately toned body, the only marking a tattoo over his heart. Humming to herself as she dressed, she picked up the medium black bag that had been dropped at the door when he had attacked her mouth. Amanda didn't know why she did this. Was it just for kicks? Or revenge for her exes talking her into things like tattoos before they left her on the side of the road? She was crazy for being talked into this dare by her friends; she was going to stop but... This guy's body was calling to her. Clearing her mind she checked to make sure the door was still locked. Dean, that was his name if she remembered, had a brother but she doubted he would walk in on them. Glancing back over at "Dean's" sleeping form she doubted he would wake up anytime soon. She had popped his beer at the bar with just enough pills to make him pass out right after they finished. She pulled the sheets just down to his hips, not planning on doing anything to the masterpiece underneath.

Reaching into her bed she removed a pair of gloves, deciding to start from the top and work her way down. She pulled out a small bottle of rubbing alcohol with a clean needle floating inside. Reaching into her pants pocket, she removed a sharpie and carefully dotted the right side of his eyebrow. Pulling on the gloves she cracked a cold pack and placed it over the marks and impatiently waited for a minute to pass. Tossing a stud in the bottle of alcohol as she removed the needle, she gripped the skin lightly and pushed the tip into the first hole. As assumed Dean flinched but calmed back down soon enough and she guided the needle to the second dot. Leaving the needle, in Amanda popped out the piercing and quickly pulled out the needle and replaced it with the piece of metal. Sure the area was a little red but it looked downright hot on the guy.

She cleaned the needle again and popped a cotton ball into his mouth. Dotting the right side of his mouth with the sharpie, she once again popped the needle through and slipped a lip piercing through the small hole. Finally, moving down to his navel, she alcoholed the needle once again. She found belly button piercings on guys extremely hot and it wasn't like he would be able to hunt her down or anything when he woke up. She would be long gone by then. Pulling a clamp out of her bag she placed it on the skin and dotted the top of the naval. Taking out the needle again, she angled it and popped it through the skin as quickly as possible. Timing a minute she washed her supplies and repacked what she would no longer need. Finally she threaded a plain black piercing through the hole and secured it. Standing up, she tossed a bottle of disinfectant on the bed and pulled out her camera phone. Snapping a few pictures for her friends as proof, she walked out of the motel taking one last look at that perfect body. Closing the door behind her softly, she broke out into a run hoping to cover a few blocks before she stopped to call for a ride home…

When Dean woke up the next morning it wasn't his usual time. He woke up when he turned onto his stomach and was hit with a sharp knife of pain. Jerking he tumbled ungracefully out of bed and onto the floor. Needless to say that felt much worse. He let out a yell and scrambled to his feet wondering if he was hexed sometime in the night. His lip hurt, did he split it without knowing? Tenderly he raised a finger to the source of the pain, brushing over something circular and cold that shouldn't be there.

"No no no no no!" he thought to himself as he rushed to the bathroom and cautiously took a look at his reflection.

When Sam woke up from his night spent in the Impala after Dean had brought back a punk looking red head it wasn't to Dean's "go get me coffee B*tch" it was to screams of terror coming from their motel room. Tripping over his own legs Sam hastily got out of the Impala and ran over to their room. Finding the door unlocked was not a good sign. Sam quickly scanned the room and, seeing no Dean, looked at the bathroom door where a crack of light stretched across the floor. Sending a quick prayer to Cas that he wouldn't find his brother's corpse, he pulled the bathroom door open. The first thing that came to his mind when he saw his naked brother standing in front of the mirror was "Brain Bleach!" Stumbling out, he ignored Dean's yelling and tossed him a pair of clothes. When Dean finally came out he was shirtless and had his eyes trained on the ground.

"Dude what the hell?" Sam snapped as Dean walked around to the bed, obviously ** off and ignoring him all together.

"DEAN! What the HELL is wrong with you?" Sam yelled, angry that his brother's screams had woken him from a very nice dream with a unicorn and that he wouldn't tell Sam what he was screaming about. Sam watched as Dean reached down to pick something up but jerked back up with a hiss. Sam slowly walked over to his brother and carefully stepped in front of him.

"Don't laugh." Dean threatened as a huge smile broke over Sam's face

"But-"

"I said don't ** laugh!" Dean snarled turning away with as much dignity as a man with a belly button piercing could manage.

"Freaking bar tattoo piercing chick!" Dean snarled, digging around in his bag for a bigger shirt.

"That girl you picked up from the bar?" Sam asked, giving Dean one of his own which he grumpily accepted pulling the neck far away from his face as he slid it on.

"She said she worked at the Piercing Pagoda before she did bartending and asked me a few times if I wanted anything done. I told her no but she just kept on smiling and telling me how hot they would look on me."

"How did she even…pierce you dude I mean you would have to be…drugged?" Sam laughed loudly as his brothers cheeks heated to a bright red shade.

"She offered me a drink okay, I usually don't take drinks from chicks and here's a good reason why." He snapped gesturing to his body and wincing as his fingers pulled the tee-shirt.

"Come on and help me take them out." Dean said suddenly pulling the shirt up.

"Uh I don't think you should take them out right away Dean." Sam said after calming down a bit.

"What do you mean I shouldn't take them out right away?" Dean asked touching the bar in his eyebrow and pulling back quickly.

"The hole is still open so until it heals it's better to keep the piercing in so it doesn't get infected as quickly." Sam explained pulling a random blue bottle of sanitizer off of the floor.

"Infected as quick? Sam what the hell, take them out!" Dean yelled wincing as he touched his lip.

"They get infected if they aren't cared for and it's just easier to leave them in." Sam shrugged tossing the bottle to Dean's waiting hands.

"How the hell would you know anyway?" Dean inquired giving him the evil eye but not pressing him to take them out anymore.

"I, uh, had one back in Stanford, an ear piercing… Jess got one when I got mine but she didn't like it so she took it out and a week later we were at the doctor getting medicine." Sam coughed looking away.

"Is it still open?" Dean asked slowly lying down on his back.

"Uh yea I think so, sometimes I pop the earing back through." Dean looked up at him with a smile on his face which was never a good thing.

"So you still got the stud then right?" Dean smirked as Sam figured were this was going.

"You want me to wear it?" "Why not I'm stuck with them you might as well suffer with me."

Five minutes later Sam was sliding a plain dark blue stud in his ear and through the small layer of skin that had decided to close up on him.

"Not so bad is it now?" Dean inquired hissing as he got to his feet.

2 days ago, 12:41pm

"Where are you going?" Sam asked as Dean as he walked to the motel door. "I'm gonna get breakfast, coming B*tch?"

"Sure JERK." Sam said grabbing his laptop and hurrying out the door after his brother.

Three Days Later

The two of them were on their way to Bobby's, after finishing up the paper work of their last hunt, they were in search of something new. Dean, however, was itching to take out the pieces of metal that were currently making his life miserable. The one in his mouth made anything salty or alcoholic burn because, according the walking Wikipedia, "it's still an open wound". The one on his stomach (because he absolutely refused to admit it was a belly button piercing) was keeping him from having any fun at night because according to Sam once again "you might rip it open." No alcohol plus no sex equals a very unhappy Dean and an unhappy Dean equals a prissy Sam.

"If it's bugging you so much pull over and let me drive." Sam growled after Dean had mumbled his eleventh (he had counted) complaint about the belly button piercing rubbing against his shirt. "Why would I do that?" he growled back. Three more complaints and Sam was about to just take the wheel from him if it would get him to shut the hell up. Pushing his hair back behind his ear he turned back to the laptop hoping for a new hunt but unsure whether they should wait, at least until Dean's piercings were removed, because Sam could think of at least twenty ways that Dean could get them yanked out before they even found the creature they were looking for.

His thoughts were interrupted by the flutter of wings and the sharp swerving of the car and the cussing going on under Dean's breath.

"Cas, what the Hell!" Dean yelled, touching his stomach tenderly like a pregnant woman and jerking his hand back with a flicker of panic crossing his face. He swerved the car once more off the road and into a shutdown diner's parking lot.

"Dean?" Sam asked as Dean shoved open the driver's door and popped open the trunk. Sam eased himself out of his seat and Cas, looking at them blankly, followed soon after. Sam picked up Dean's discarded shirt from the ground just in time to see him close the trunk and toss cotton balls and the sanitizer on top. Looking down Sam noticed a dark trickle of crimson blood dripping down onto the waistband of his jeans.

"Dean, what is on your navel?" Cas asked, coming closer, blue eyes attached to the black bar.

"Dude, stop checking me out." Dean growled and uncapped the sanitizer and began to clean the wound with the cotton balls.

"It's a piercing, it must have opened up again when Dean jerked the car." Sam explained to Cas as Dean went around touching the others up while he had the things out.

"And it goes through the skin?" Cas asked, looking a little creeped out. Sam watched his reaction as he removed his own stud and held out the pointed end to the angel who touched the tip lightly before pulling back like it was going to bite him.

"Before you ask the one on his eyebrow is an eyebrow piercing, and the one on his lip, if he had two of them, would be a snake bite. His one night stander gave them to him about four days ago," said Sam, looking over at the grumbling Dean who was currently covering his bellybutton with Band-Aids.

Cas turned back to Sam. "If he does not like them why does he have them?" "Because he was drugged and Amanda decided to play piercing artist." Sam snickered as the angel looked even more confused. "Does it hurt?" he asked after a while, as Dean put the stuff back inside. "Not really. Some do, like Dean's bellybutton when he lays on it. Why, you thinking of getting one?" Sam joked lightly. "They do look interesting," Cas mused, catching Sam off guard. "So, uh, why are you here anyway?" Sam asked as Dean got back into the car.

"There's no new news of Lucifer…" Sam waited for Cas to say more but he didn't, just looked off into the distance. "So…do you, uh, want to hang out?" Sam asked slowly, not used to the angel not having anything to do. "Would Dean allow it?" he asked, stealing a hesitant glance at Dean, looking tempted to take off without them. "He'll be fine." Sam said motioning to the car as Dean began to blast the horn. "And…if you really want a piercing…I can, um, help you find one." Sam finished with a smile and was surprised when the angel returned it.

Two Days Later

They arrived at Bobby's house the previous night; he had taken one look at them and called the trio "idjits" before welcoming them inside. Dean's complaining had gone down tremendously as they were healing faster than expected. Sam, true to his word, had taken Castiel online when Dean had gone to bed and showed him the different piercings, getting a weird look when he had shown the angel "angel bites". Thankfully Cas had made no comment. Sam had skipped over the piercings in the lower range for the angel's own sake and had focused more on the ears and face. After much talk behind Dean's back, the angel had firmly set his mind on "Snake Bites". According to Cas "they look different than the others." And evidently that was good enough for him. Now the only thing to do was get Dean to agree.

Dean was not currently happy with the pieces of metal hooked through his body. In a way they reminded him of the hooks of Hell and that had not been a pleasant adventure to say the least. But yet somehow he couldn't stop himself from lightly playing with them when he was bored or just looking at them whenever he passed a reflective surface. They were turning him into a freaking chick. It was plainly obvious that something was going on with Sam and Cas, how they waited for him to go to bed for the night before the two of them took off to Bobby's library and he hated to admit it, but he was curious as to what they were doing. He trusted them to come clean when they were ready so he didn't push but God, he was dying to know.

Leaning back on his bed in his and Sam's shared room at Bobby's, he grabbed the remote from the night stand separating the two beds and turned on the old TV on top of the old warped dresser. For some reason, somehow his fingers always managed to find their way back to the piece of metal through his navel. Each time he would pull his hands back to his chest, but they would just find their way back down to the cold piercing. He was tuning into a chick. The last thing he needed was Sam to walk in on him while he had his hands there.

That was exactly what happened two days later.

While Dean was watching a re-run of Doctor Sexy MD, Sam casually yanked the door open while Dean's shirt was pulled up just a bit and he had his fingers running over the top. "You know, if I didn't know better, I would say you liked your belly button piercing." Sam teased lightly. "Yea well hopefully you do know better Samantha, or else you're getting your other ear done by me…with a nail." Dean added for good measure, figuring it was a pretty good comeback. Turning back to the TV he waited for a few seconds before turning back to Sam. "Do you like staring at my sexy body or do you need something?" he asked, turning off the TV, knowing it was the latter. "Well, I don't, but…" "Buts aren't good." Dean pointed out swinging himself off the bed, now only getting a small pinch when he rolled on it. "But Cas wanted to ask you something." Sam said smiling and Dean instantly knew he wouldn't like what Cas wanted to ask.

The angel wanted snakebites.

2 days ago, 12:41pm

"No." Dean said, blankly turning away from the two sets of puppy eye's aimed at him. "Come on Dean, Cas wants something we can give him without losing a limb." Sam pleaded to Dean's back. "I said no, we have enough piercings just between you and me. Besides, we don't even know if the needle would be able to pierce his angel skin." Dean pointed out feeling sure that it would get them to give up. "The needle could go through my skin if I desired it to, Dean. I'm an angel, not made of stone." Dean sighed. Why? Why did the angel want snake bites? He was actually amazed that Cas hadn't wanted "Angel bites", but then again piercings really didn't go with him at all, with that whole holy tax accountant get up. The only way that they would even look vaguely normal on Cas would be if he ditched the Jacket and the dress clothes. Dean had an idea. No way Cas would part with his vessel's clothes right? Dean turned back around to face Sam, who he realized had been talking the entire time with a doe eyed Cas watching his every move. "Furthermore it's his body, vessel thingy he should be able-" "Sam!" Dean cut in. "Cas can get the piercing's IF and only IF he ditches the tax accountant get up and gets some real twenty first century clothes." Dean smiled to himself, doubting that Cas would be for it.

He had been proven wrong.

And that was how Sam had dragged the two of them into one of his creepy emo stores he denied he shopped at. Dean watched perplexed as Sam piled Cas's arms full of shirts and jeans. Dean didn't have to pay attention to how much they were spending because Marcus Flin had them covered along with his good friend Ambrie Vasquez. After Cas had a decent sized pile consisting of four pairs of jeans, six shirts, two jackets, and Dean swore he saw his brother toss a pair of converse into the load, he ushered the angel into the changing rooms, not caring that he had to go in with Cas the first time, which Dean found highly amusing. Almost an hour later, the three of them exited the store with Dean knowing the second bag that Sam had hooked in a death grip had stuff for him, even if he refused to admit it. Dean knew that Sam had to own at least one pair of girly skinny jeans, he was just good at hiding them. They stopped at the bathroom for Cas to swap his clothes for the new ones, still refusing to take off the overcoat, however Dean was fine with it. It was the angel's own trademark. A plain black long sleeve button down and a pair of almost as black blue jeans with converse as Dean expected really changed a person. Even Sam pointed out Cas looked less uptight with the new clothes before pulling him over to the mall's piercing booth.

Five minutes after talking to the perky blond who looked entirely out of place with the piercings covering her ears and face, they were ready. She opened a door behind her and motioned for Cas to follow, but seeing his nervousness, she let Sam and Dean follow her back. Inside was a simple set up. Two tables with drawers labeled accordingly and what looked to be a black cushioned doctor table with a huge light and magnifying glass hanging above it. She led Cas to the table and had him lay on top. His worried eyes flickered over to Dean and Sam. "You wanted this man, so we're gonna make sure you go through with it." Dean smirked and whatever Cas was going to say after was cut off by the blond chick, Ashley. Ashley had brought over a little box and showed the different piercings inside to Cas, who now looked like he wanted to run. Dean steered Ashley away from Cas's view and picked out some plain black studs that would go with the clothes they had just bought. Ashley went around sanitizing her needles and dotting Cas's mouth with a sharpie, receiving a weird look.

Then randomly she pulled out a bottle of spray and told Cas not to talk anymore before laying out the spray, the needle, the piercings, cotton swabs, and a forked tweezer. She pulled on a pair of blue plastic gloves with a slap and picked up the cotton. Dean nudged Sam who pulled out the new video camera Joshua Clark had so generously bought them and one of Bobby's digital cameras, tossing the latter to Dean. Ashley waited patiently for the recorder to turn on before waving and turning back to her work, motioning to Sam and Dean they could come closer. Snickering they got in the angel's view and caught the most expressive look on his face. Ashley slowly pulled his mouth open and put the cotton swabs in between the teeth and lip on both sides before taking the spray from the table. "You want me to numb it?" she asked, turning to Dean, knowing that Cas probably wasn't in charge at the moment.

Dean smiled. "What do you think Sam?" he asked with a smile plastered on his face. "I don't know Dean, does Cas want to get the full experience?" Sam snickered and Ashley laughed along. "Well since it's obviously your first piercing, I'm gonna go easy on you 'kay?" she said, turning back and spritzing around with the spay. Twenty seconds later she took the needle and forked tweezers. "You're just going to feel a little pinch, 'kay?" she said, lining up her tools. "I'm going to count to three, alright?" she said, continuing when Cas gave a nod. She pulled the lip up with the forked needle. "One." She smirked and pushed the needle through quickly then pulled it back out before pushing in the stud. Needless to say the look on Castiel's face was priceless and both Winchesters were almost on the floor in hysterics. Ashley shook her head and did the other one while Cas was busy trying to glare at the Winchesters.

Ten minutes later they were leaving the mall with strict instructions for Cas "No drinking hot or cold things, room temperature only. Nothing too sweet or salty, and sour is definitely out as well. No alcohol or soda until it's healed up; stick to the basics." Dean knew how the angel felt, lightly toying with the one in his own mouth. Sam had called him a chick for not taking them out yet but Dean had countered with they weren't healed yet despite the suspicion that Cas had in some way helped them along. "Isn't it kind of strange?" Sam asked once they were in the car, Cas in the backseat lightly running his fingers over the studs. "What's strange Sammy?" Dean asked, pulling away from the mall's parking lot. "These last few days, we've all suddenly decided to get piercings." "So what's so strange about that…and mine weren't voluntary let me just say." "Whatever Dean, I just find it a bit weird." Sam said, brushing off the thought and instead turning back to look to see how Cas was doing. His eyes almost bugged out of his head when he saw the angel. All traces of red were gone and the piercings looked months old. "Cas, what the hell did you do?" Sam asked not knowing whether to laugh or be amazed. "I fixed them…they hurt," Cas said sheepishly, looking out the window with a small smile playing on his face.

When they got back to Bobby's, the first thing they did was download the video onto Sam's laptop and make several copies so if Cas found one he couldn't smite them all. The second thing they did was take numerous pictures of the piercings just for no reason at all.

They were in Bobby's kitchen, Bobby himself being out at the moment, making smoothies out of the fruit they had convinced Cas to mojo up, when a flutter of wings interrupted them.

"I don't believe it! Are you serious?" Gabriel whined walking over to Cas and looking over his piercings. "Hello Gabriel," Cas said calmly, giving him a small smile.

"Those are REAL?" he said eyes going wide.

"Hello to you, too, Gabe." Dean laughed, offering the former trickster and now honorary member of "Team Free Will" a smoothie. Accepting the glass, Gabriel gave Cas an approving once over.

"He looks a lot better compared to what he did. Good job, Winchester." Gabriel smirked, taking a gulp of the smoothie, making a face of pure bliss. "The smoothie too." he added, clinking glasses with Cas, who had accepted one as well. He turned to the Winchesters and over at the piercing's that adorned their body "great now I feel left out." He pouted. "We could take you to get some as well Gabriel" Cas said speaking. The two Winchester didn't like the smile that lit up the archangels eyes after hearing this news.

And so that was how Sam and Dean ended up taking the two Angels to the mall so Gabriel could get his eyebrow done of all things, but then again Dean couldn't argue.

END


End file.
